


The Possibilities Are Endless

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A kidnapping, a team up, and many, many problems could ensue.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possibilities Are Endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"Let me get this straight," Scott Summers said to the comm screen, with Captain America and Nick Fury's faces showing on it. "Pepper Potts and _Rogue_ were kidnapped by the same idiot? And Wolverine and _Iron Man_ are teaming up to rescue them? What could possibly go wrong with this idea?"

"We thought we should team up, just in case the fall out is worse than the rescue," Fury said. "You guys in?" 

Letting out a slow breath between his teeth, Scott nodded. "Yeah. We'll suit up and rendezvous on the way. Once we're in air, I'll contact you again." 

"Don't waste time, Cyclops," Fury warned. 

"Not planning on it," Scott said, "Cyclops out." He cut the comm lead, shaking his head. There was so much wrong with this...well. Time to think on that later. Tapping another button on the comm, he said, "X-Men, suit up. Meet me at the _Blackbird_ immediately. Explanations when we're in air!" 

Saying ‘no’, after all, was completely out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MCU, any +/ any, What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Also, before you ask, no, I'm not planning on continuing this. Feel free to add on if you want to, though! Just let me know.


End file.
